Rise of the Guardians: Imagine and Music
by cicizchan
Summary: A year has past since the Guardians defeated Pitch. A new spirit comes from nowhere and makes friends, even with the Nightmare King. A new evil will arise, and the Guardians are going to need help. Will she help or will she fall? I don't own anything but the new spirit and a pair of twins. This is my first FF for this movie, please go easy.
1. Wake up, Little Spirit

_Rise of the Guardians: Imagine & Music_

Chapter I: Wake up, Little Spirit

[Narrator's POV]

Everything was dark and loud. No light except for the moonlight. It was strange but it felt like the moon was calling for her to wake up. The girl opened her light green eyes to see the moon watching her. When she looked at herself, she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with 3 red snowflakes across the chest, black pants, and no shoes. Her hair was dark brown but almost black with her bangs dyed red. Her hair reach down to her waist. She looked at her surroundings and notice, she was in an alley.

"Where am I? Who am I?" The girl thought out loud.

When she thought she was alone, a voice that was strict like a father's but gentle like a mother's replied to her, _"From now on, you will be called Alex Melody. The spirit of Imagination and Music."_

She gasp at the reply, she looked up at the moon and said, "Alex Melody? Seems like a good name for me. But what can I do if I'm the spirit of Imagination and Music?"

The moon didn't answer, but shined a light to something small just a few feet way from her. She crawled over to the light and found a little chocker and, what seems to be a little music note like ninja star. Alex looked at the chocker and weapon closely and she noticed that the chocker looked like a butterfly with some very beautiful designs on the wings. The weapon was weird but she decided to keep it, just in case for emergencies.

She put the chocker on and stood up, with the weapon in hand. She walked out of the alley and noticed that a festival was in the progress. Everyone was wearing old clothes (A/N: Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier but this is 1 year after Jack Frost was "reborn"), very different from hers. She walked up to someone to ask where she was but he didn't answer. He just ignored her. She saw some kids running in her direction. She was about to ask them the same question but the kids ran… straight threw her.

Alex was shocked. She didn't know what to do but run away from the village into the forest and thought about what the moon said. He didn't answer her question on how to activate her powers. She stopped running and looked at the sky. She thought what would it be like to fly with wings on her back.

She then felt pain on her shoulder blades. The pain was like someone pulling them out of her body. After a little while, the pain stopped. Alex looked behind her and saw a pair of green and black butterfly wings. She gasp with shocked, surprise to see what was on her back, but it felt normal to her. She spread her wings out and jumped into the air.

After a while, she was flying above the trees, feeling the wind on her face and under her wings. Alex looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful up close.

_"Sing, little one. Close your eyes and project your voice."_ The moon said.

Alex did what the moon told her and closed her eyes. She stayed silent for a few seconds, then opened her mouth and sang.

(A/N: This is a little poem I just thought of. I'm sorry in advance if it doesn't rhyme.)

_"The life, I once had,_

_Is now over._

_A new start,_

_Will now begin._

_The world will age,_

_And so will I._

_When the life I lost erase,_

_My spirit will live on."_

Alex opened her eyes and looked at the moon. She never heard that song before it seems like she knew that song her whole life. _'The world better be ready for this new spirit.'_ Alex thought as she spread her wings and flew West.


	2. Hearing a Voice Meeting Jack Frost

Chapter II: Hearing a Voice, Meeting Jack Frost

[Alex's POV]

It's been 300 years since Manny brought me back to life. Every 2 years, he tells me a story about a spirit. That means he told me 150 different stories on my "re-birthday." They were both interesting and sad. All those spirits sacrifice themselves to save another.

During the years, I learned more about my powers. I can shape-shift, read minds, turn invisible, teleport, and control my voice so it can be a sound wave. Also, I can use my imagination to grow wings, create illusions, summon creatures kids and adults thought of, and other things too.

I even have believers! But not just kids, adults believe in me too! Manny told me that only children believed in spirits because of their curiosity. Right now, I'm in Pennsylvania, just walking around enjoying the winter snow under the moonlight. I walked into the woods, looking for a pond, where a certain spirit was reborn. After 3 minutes, I found the pond and it was beautiful. I stood near the edge and decided to sing.

[Jack's POV]

It's been a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch and, so far, no one has gotten a terrifying nightmare. I was flying back to my pond, after laying a new coat of snow, when I heard someone humming.

My curiosity got the best of me, so I dove down and saw a girl, with long dark brown hair standing on the edge of my pond. I was going to tell her to move and that she might fall in but, she started singing.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

She turned around and ran…to me! She grabbed my hand and started to dance. I tried to copy her movements but she was dancing a little to fast. She must of noticed and slowed down for me. She was still humming but then she continued to sing; still dancing with me.

_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic? [repeat]

When she finished singing, she smiled at me. I let go of her hand; afraid that I'm going to freeze her but she just giggled and said, "Don't worry. You won't freeze me. I don't think you can freeze another spirit."

I was surprised to know that she's a spirit like me. I was about to ask her what spirit she is and what's her name, but a horse cry interrupted us. We looked up and saw a horse with wings coming straight for us. The girl raised her hand and waved at the creature. The creature landed next to her.

"My name's Alex Melody. It's nice to meet you, Jack Frost." Alex said, while putting on a cloak that covers her body.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alex." I said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I have to go. We might meet again soon." She said, giving me a sweet smile and getting on her horse.

I didn't say anything but stand there, watching her fly off into the night. It felt like I was standing there for hours, but I saw something that knock me out of my frozen stage. I saw the aura-lights shining the night sky. _'I wonder what the Guardians want now.'_ I thought to myself while I fly to the North Pole.

_'Note to self: Ask North about Alex Melody.'_


End file.
